Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $18.4\%$
Answer: $18.4$ percent = $18.4$ per cent = $18.4$ per hundred $18.4\% = \dfrac{18.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{18.4\%} = 0.184$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.